Matchmakers Inc
by Vilon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Num futuro pósHogwarts, Seamus, dono de uma empresa de uniões de casais, está se recuperando da morte de seu amado Dino. Para manter a mente ocupada, ele decide juntar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, mas será que vai ter sucesso?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota do Tradutor: Eu tenho a permissão da autora, _Kaoru2.50, _para traduzir a fanfic**.

**A história vai ser mantida na integra, a não ser algumas adaptações de expressões. Os nomes dos personagens seguirão a tradução oficial dos livros, a não ser que sejam inventados pela autora, nesse caso o nome será mantido. Feitiços e nomes de lugares serão mantidos também, mas haverá explicação caso seja necessário.**

**Autora:** Kaoru2.50  
**Tradutor: **Vilon  
**Casais: **Draco/Harry (principal), Rony/Hermione, Seamus/OC, outros eventualmente.  
**Link original: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2945098 / 1 / MatchmakersInc (só tirar os espaços)  
Betagem: **Ninguém, alguém que saiba inglês razoalvelmente bem quer me ajudar?**  
**

**Disclaimer: ****Kaoru2.50 não é dona da franquia Harry Potter, muito menos eu. Todos os direitos reservados a J. K. Rowling e associados.  
**

* * *

**Matchmakers, Inc.**: O Começo

Dino Tomas começou a companhia quando eles ainda estavam na escola. O objetivo da Matchmakers Inc.**¹** era ajudar todos a acharem seu par ideal e ninguém era melhor nisso do que Dino. Seu sócio nos negócios e seu próprio par ideal, Seamus Finnigan, eratão talentoso quanto ele nesse trabalho. A companhia era um sucesso estrondoso, fazendo uniões perfeitas para cada cliente. Eles eram uma dupla infalível e, perto do final da guerra, quase um ano depois de se graduarem, os dois tinham conseguido dinheiro suficiente para viverem sem precisar trabalhar realmente. Então, o acidente aconteceu.

Harry Potter suspirou cansado e se jogou no sofá ao lado de seu amigo. Enfim, a sala estava vazia, sem todas aquelas pessoas chatas cujos olhares de pena direcionados a Seamus já eram suficiente para deixar qualquer um maluco, imagine o alvo deles. Por baixo de sua franja, os olhos de Harry voltaram-se rapidamente para o irlândes. A visão de seu amigo normalmente hiperativo sentado tão depressivo, com a cabeça entre as mão e curvado sobre ele mesmo, quase o levou as lágrimas. E ele não chorava facilmente...não desde Dumbledore.

Ele se inclinou sem jeito sobre seu amigo, dando tapinhas em suas costas. Seamus olhou para cima e Harry engasgou-se ao ver as lágrimas contidas brilhando nas orbes escuras. "Por Merlin, Seamus, não tem problema você chorar!"O moreno disse suavemente, antes de trazer seu amigo para seus braços. Ele esfregou as mãos nas costas de Seamus, tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto o ex-grifinório soluçava repetidamente em seu ombro. As lágrimas encharcavam a camisa preta que Harry havia usado para o funeral. Por um tempo, os dois não fizeram mais nada, até que gradualmente os soluços foram parando e Seamus ergueu a cabeça. **  
**

Harry observou o bruxo irlandês esfregar seus olhos vermelhos para secá-los; notando o quão cansado o outro homem parecia. "Seamus, você devia ir dormir" ele disse preocupado com seu ex-colega de dormitório. O outro balançou a cabeça e confrontou o olhar preocupado de Harry com um pequeno sorriso. "Está tudo bem, Harry" disse o irlândes "Eu ficarei bem. Dino não gostaria que eu ficasse me lastimando para sempre." Harry também sorriu um pouco "Sim. E também já faz algumas semanas desde que você não dá um sorriso." Seamus revirou os olhos e respondeu "Como você se sentiria se aquele que você ama...se ele..." Lágrimas começaram a se formar de novo em seus olhos e Harry rapidamente aproximou-se para confortar o amigo, mas Seamus enxotou as mãos dele. "Eu preciso lidar com isso Harry. Você não estará aqui toda vez que eu pensar nele, entendeu? Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo."

Harry ouviu em silêncio Seamus falar e quase pode sentir o momento em que seu amigo conseguiu parar suas lágrimas. "Pronto" Seamus disse com um sorriso "Viu, eu consigo. Eu estou bem." Harry balançou sua cabeça e levantou-se, passando a mão sobre o ombro, tentando tirar as rugas no tecido causadas pelas lágrimas do outro. "Então está certo, Seamus. Eu tenho que ir encontrar com Ron e Hermione." Ele olhou para o irlândes que ainda estava sentado. "Você quer vir?" ele perguntou hesitante e não se surpreendeu quando seu amigo simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Harry suspirou e Seamus olhou para cima.

"Não é que eu os culpo! Eu sei que isso não foi culpa deles" ele disse com firmeza. "Eu sei que foi idéia do Dino pegar o carro, mas…mas eu não posso...eu não posso vê-los ainda. Ainda não, Harry." O moreno concordou, desviando o olhar dos olhos escuros penetrantes do outro. Ele limpou a garganta algumas vezes antes de perguntar "Você tem certeza que ficará bem sozinho?" Seamus confirmou e disse que sim com um pouco mais de vigor que o necessário. Harry bagunçou o curto cabelo cor de areia de seu amigo antes de sair dizendo "Me ligue se precisar de algo" por sobre o ombro enquanto a porta se fechava.

Seamus Finnigan suspirou e se reencostou nas almofadas do sofá. Ele esfregou os olhos, tentando evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem. Precisava fazer algo para manter sua mente longe do funeral. Ele sabia que Dino havia ido embora, sabia que não veria mais aquele sorriso que tanto amava, sabia que não seria mais seguro por seus fortes braços. Mas isso não significava que ele podia que ele devia se lamentar para sempre e ele não pretendia fazer isso. Amanhã, Seamus decidiu, ele faria uma nova união. Harry estava solteiro, ele refletiu. Harry seria um alvo perfeito. Mas só amanhã, entretanto. Hoje à noite, ele só queria ficar sozinho e dizer adeus a Dino.

* * *

**1 - **MatchMakers significa numa tradução bruta "Unidores", no sentido de juntar casais. O "Inc." equivale ao nosso S/A.**  
**

**N/A: **Ok, aqui está o capítulo inicial. Me desculpe se é um pouco depressivo. Bom, eu acho isso de qualquer forma…eu prometo que trago Draco no próximo capítulo. Eu amo revisões! Então poste uma, sim?

**N/T: **Bom, este foi o primeiro capítulo. Como a Kaoru2.50 disse, o começo é triste, mas depois melhora...e muito. Não vou adiantar nada da estória, só traduzir.

Revisem, traduzir é tão trabalhoso!!

_And Kaoru2.50 dear, I can't thank you enough for let me translate this fanfics!!_


	2. Capítulo 2

N/T: Olá, mais um capítulo! As atualizações são a cada duas semanas, mas podem ser semanais dependendo do retorno de vcs. Eu tô mt ocupado escrevendo outra fic e com minha faculdade, por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo hehe!

N/A: Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer: Nem eu nem Kaoru2.50 somos donos da franquia Harry Potter, tudo é de J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Matchmakers, Inc.:** O que acontece quando...?

Seamus Finnigan olhou a sua volta e mandou uma prece silenciosa para Dino Thomas. "Certo, Dino" ele pensou " Como um sou um gênio maravilhoso, preciso de sua ajuda nessa! Quem é o par perfeito para Harry Tiago Potter?" No momento, ele estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira de couro do lado de fora da sala de conferência na qual Harry tentava convencer uma sala cheia de bruxos velhos e chatos que lobisomens formavam professores muito competentes.

Seamus achava que aquilo era um babaquice mas tinha aparecido para providenciar 'suporte moral'. Além disso, Lupin havia sido o melhor professor de DCAT que eles tiveram em todos seus anos em Hogwarts. Bom, com excessão de Olho-tonto Moddy, mas Seamus não achava que os novos alunos deveriam ser submetidos a…como era mesmo? Vigilância Constante! O irlândes riu sozinho e levantou o olhar bem a tempo de ver rapidamente alguém com cabelos loiros passando. Engraçado como lhe lembrava de…oh, espere. Era Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy era estranho, até mesmo Seamus, com todas suas excentricidades, tinha que adimitir isso. Todos achavam que ele era um Comensal da Morte perfeito, porém no fim das contas ele se mostrou bom, não só ajudou a destruir seu próprio pai, mas também derrubou a maioria dos Comensais com ele. Isso foi de uma ajuda tremenda para Harry. Depois ele recusou qualquer pagamento ou recompensa, ao invés disso desapareceu por seis meses, retornando como presidente de uma poderosa nova companhia. Draco Malfoy estava fazendo negócios desenhando e vendendo roupas com sua ex-noiva e melhor amiga, Pansy Parkinson. Ambos agora estavam solteiros.

Um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente pela face de Seamus. Perfeito. E tão _cliché. _Potter e Malfoy, rivais na escola e no quadribol, poderiam complementar uma ao outro em todos os aspectos. Ele já podia ver isso acontecendo. Fracamente, ele ouviu uma risada que soava bastante familiar e ele sabia que, aonde quer que ele estivesse, Dino concordava com ele. Seamus se reencostou na cadeia para planejar seu próximo passo.

Harry saiu da sala de conferência energéticamente, indicando com a mão para que Seamus o seguisse, e moveu-se rapidamente para seu escritório. Assim que a aporta foi fechada e os feitiços silenciadores foram colocados, ele não conteve um grito de alegria. "Eu consegui, Seamus! Eles vão fazer um teste e deixarão Remus voltar a ensinar por um ano!" Felizes, os dois começaram a pular pela sala, sentiam-se de novo como os terceiro anistas alunos do lobisomen.

"Isso é incrível, Harry! Como você conseguiu?" Seamus perguntou, mas logo acenou com as mãos, impedindo qualquer reposta que Harry daria. "Esquece isso. Você é o grande salvador do mundo. Nós deveríamos estar mais surpresos por eles não terem aceitado antes." Harry não conseguia impedir seu sorriso. "Por mais que eu queira negar, essa provavelmente foi a razão deles aceitarem. Mas nesse momento, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Eu mal posso esperar para contar ao Remus!" O moreno coemçou a dançar pela sala, sabendo que era inapropriado e não se importou que Seamus estivesse vendo. Quando ele se acalmou o suficiente para sentar e começar sua carta para Remus, o irlândes falou de novo, inclinando-se sobra a mesa. "Bom, então Harry, já que são notícias tão maravilhosas e tudo mais, porque não fazemos uma festa e comemoramos." Harry voltou a realidade e ergueu os olhos encontrando o olhar de Seamus. "Você...você está bem para fazer uma festa? Tem apenas um mês desde…o acidente."

Seamus revirou os olhos e gargalhou para esconder a queimação nos olhos que indicava as lágrimas vindo. "Claro que estou bem. Nós já não combinamos isso antes?" Ele acertou a postura e andou até a porta. "Além do mais, já está na hora de retornar ao mundo. É muito chato em casa sem a vida de alguém para bagunçar. Então eu farei todos os arranjos. Você e Lupin me encontrem no Três Vassouras as sete hoje à noite, certo?" O irlândes saiu sem esperar resposta. Harry revirou os olhos com um sorriso e retornou à sua carta. Ao menos Seamus estava se contendo. Ele não podia pedir por mais nada nesse momento.

"Eu já disse que não! Sem chance nenhuma de eu ir para essa festa, Pansy Parkinson, e você não pode me obrigar!" A voz ecoou através da grossa parede do escritório, assustando a secretária do lado de fora, fazendo-a jogar a sua revista para cima. Dentro do escritório, Draco Malfoy jogou uma camisa inacabada em sua amiga e sócia. Pansy pegou a peça de roupa e a colocou na cadeira mais próxima antes de se aproximar com as mãos na cintura, demonstrando determinação para encarar o homem.

"E por que não, Draco Malfoy? Você não tem outros planos para hoje a noite, ou tem?" Ela perguntou com ar superior, já sabendo a resposta. O loiro alto sentou-se graciosamente na cadeira. "Você sabe que não Pansy. Mas como você pôde concordar com a minha ida?" Ele se inclinou pra encará-la. "Você sabe que eu não me dou exatamente bem com Potter e seus amigos." Pansy ignorou a frase, sentando-se em seu próprio lugar. "Por favor, Draco. A Grande Revelação do ano: você não se dá 'exatamente bem' com ninguém." Sua sobrancelha erguia-se a medida que ela se inclinava. "Como você espera que eu recuse um pedido pessoal do amor de Dino Thomas, hum? Você deve a Dino muito para que eu pudesse recusar e nós dois sabemos disso."

Draco gemeu enquanto assentia. Era verdade, foi o ex-grifinório que o havia ajudado no começo de sua carreira. Ele se encontraram nas aulas de artes que Dino ensinava de noite. A partir dali, o outro havia se tornado seu mentor, por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir isso. Sem a ajuda de Dino, Draco sabia que não estaria sentado como presidente de uma empresa multimilionária, desenhando roupas como ele sempre quis. "Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ele suspirou. "Eu irei." Ele ergueu os olhos para encarar Pansy, que estava sorrindo contente. "Eu odeio quando sua lógica me convence. É incrivelmente chato."

Pansy levantou-se e foi até a porta. "É melhor você começar a escolher a sua roupa para hoje a noite, Draco. Seamus conhece alguns rapazes bem bonitinhos e ele está encarregado da lista de convidados." Draco sentiu seu rosto corar. Honestamente, você diz uma vez para uma garota que o ex dela tem um belo traseiro e ela nunca mais te deixa esquecer. Pena que o rosto do homem não era tão bonito quanto sua bunda. Pensando bem, nem sua personalidade era. Draco levantou-se para arrumar-se para a festa. Mesmo que ninguém bonito aparecesse, alguém cujo trabalho é desenhar e vender roupas não poderia aparecer usando algo que fosse menos que perfeito. Que tipo de publicidade seria essa?

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, aqui está ele. Agora que você já leu, que tal uma revisão, hum? Oh, e obrigado a todos que revisaram! 

**N/T: **As coisas estão começando a ficar boas, aguardem os próximos capítulos hehe.

**Resposta a revisões que não tem uma profile aqui no site:**

**Nanda Weasley Malfoy**: Oi Nanda, tudo bom? Essa estória promete mesmo, eu simplesmente a amo hehe. As atualizações eu expliquei lá em cima, antes do começo do capítulo. Bjus


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T**: Oi povo, mais um capítulo!!

Recebi mais revisões, muito obrigado a todos!!! Era para eu ter colocado o capítulo domingo de noite, mas tive uns contratempos.

**Betagem:**** Fabrielle  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e associados pertencem a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Matchmakers, Inc:** Está na hora de Festejar 

Draco Malfoy parou na porta do Três Vassouras. Ele não queria entrar.Uma simples olhada através da janela confirmava sua suspeita. Ex-grifinórios estavam em todo lugar. Para ser sincero, ele tinha acabado de avistar ex-membros de todas as outras Casas, como Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang e aquela Lufa-Lufa gordinha que ele nunca conseguia lembrar o nome. Até mesmo Blaise Zabini, um ex-sonserino, estava lá. Ao vê-lo, Draco corou, coisa que quase o fez ir embora do local. Ele olhou irado para a mão que o segurava firmemente, impedindo sua fuga. Maldita Pansy.

"Eu estou aqui não estou?" ele disse enquanto tentava soltar o braço da mão de sua amiga. "Agora vamos entrar para que eu possa sair!" A frase saiu em tom raivoso e foi acompanhada de um olhar mortal, mas que só fez a mulher sorrir gentilmente. "Você não está com medo, está Draco?" Ele revirou os olhos e respondeu "Claro que não." Ele só resistiu mais um pouco, até que Pansy finalmente o arrastou para cumprimentar Seamus Finnigan.

Os próximos cincos minutos chegaram bem perto de serem os mais desconfortáveis de sua vida. Ao menos estava entre os quatro primeiros de sua lista dos 'Dez Momentos Mais Inconvenientes'. Finnigan estava sendo suficientemente legal, mas era difícil não perceber que Dino obviamente tinha explicado muitas coisas sobre Draco Malfoy para o irlandês. Parecia até que as informações incluiam seu envolvimento na morte de Dumbledore. Sim. Uma situação estranha, socialmente falando, da qual Draco queria escapar assim que pudesse. Ele havia se arrumado, aparecido na festa e falado com o anfitrião. Agora a escada ali no canto, que acenava para ele desde sua chegada, era uma chance de obter um pouco de solidão. Uma chance que ele não desperdiçou.

Um suspiro de alivio escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele se debruçava no peitoril e observava as pessoas lá embaixo na festa. Quantas delas saberiam o que ele havia feito? Quantas delas sabiam de suas tentativas de compensar o que fizera? Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo, cuidando para não bagunçá-lo demais. Afinal, ele era um anúncio ambulante de suas roupas. Além disso, ele ainda tinha esperança de que quando se acalmasse um pouco e Blaise tivesse ido embora, ele poderia achar alguém para conversar. Era verdade, Finnigan conhecia muitas pessoas bonitas. Draco deu de ombros. Provavelmente ele as conhecia de seus anos formando casais.

**xxxxxxxxDHxxxxxxxx**

Harry Potter estava parado no meio do salão lotado de gente. Ele balançou a cabeça ao ver Seamus pular de um grupinho de pessoas para outro. Se ele estava de volta ao seu velho estilo de festeiro**¹** então talvez estivesse um pouco melhor. O moreno puxou desconfortável o colarinho de sua camisa escura. Para ele, muitas pessoas reunidas eram um grande incômodo. Pedindo licença para o grupo de pessoas com que estava conversando – ou melhor, para o grupo de pessoas que estavam falando a sua volta – Harry atravessou o salão até uma escadaria. A escada o levou até o andar superior, de onde se podia avistar a multidão através de um parapeito sem ser esmagado pelos festejadores. Seamus conhecia pessoas demais para seu gosto.

Quando ele atingiu o topo, Harry olhou atento o lugar. Exceto por um homem que estava apoiado casualmente no peitoril, o local estava vazio. Ainda bem. Ele não sabia se iria aguentar casais dando uns amassos lá em cima. Ele conhecia a maior parte das pessoas que estavam na festa. Eles haviam se formado em Hogwarts e todos tiveram Remus como professor. Ainda por cima, todos eles tinham sido clientes de Dino e Seamus, o que significava que todos estavam comprometidos. Com exceção dele, de Remus e de Seamus. Era uma pena, não havia nenhuma garota bonita para flertar.

Harry foi descansar no peitoril, imitando a pose do outro homem a alguns passos de distância, o moreno observava a figura bem vestida pelo canto do olho. O homem estava debruçado para frente, obviamente vendo a festa abaixo, as pernas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos e os braços cruzados frouxamente na altura da cintura apoiados no parapeito. Harry não conseguia saber quem era ele porque sua face estava escondida por uma cortina de cabelos loiros que haviam escapado de trás de sua orelha. Harry franziu a testa. Alguma coisa o incomodava, no fundo de sua mente uma voz gritava em tom irritado que ele deveria reconhecer aquele cabelo.

Dando de ombros, ele ignorou aquela voz e olhou para baixo procurando por seu amigo lobisomem. Não demorou muito para achá-lo. Remus estava ao lado de Seamus rindo. Era bom vê-lo sorrindo de novo. Tinha levado um ano inteiro para ele superar a morte de Sirius, estar em um relacionamento com Tonks havia ajudado muito, mas a mulher desapareceu durante uma missão secreta para a Ordem. Harry sabia que seu amigo tinha esperança de que ela retornasse. Ele próprio também esperava isso. Voltar a ensinar novamente o ajudaria a passar o tempo esperando pelo retorno dela.

Harry franziu o cenho pensativo quando uma nova pessoa se juntou ao grupo. Ela parecia familiar, com longos cabelos pretos arrumados cuidadosamente para melhor mostrar o caimento da blusa de seda que ela vestia. Ela gargalhou e sorriu com Seamus e Remus como se eles já se conhecessem há anos. Tendo um estalo, ele percebeu que eles realmente já se conheciam. Mas que diabos Pansy Parkinson estava fazendo ali? E se ela estava lá, isso significava…Seu olhar começou a vagar pelo salão. Será que ele...? Harry bateu na testa com a palma da mão, um hábito que ele adquiriu para quando se deparasse com alguma idiotice. A sua própria, nesse caso. Massageando gentilmente a marca vermelha em sua testa, ele virou sua face para o estranho parado a alguns passos de si. "Mal..." ele limpou a garganta e tentou mais uma vez num tom mais forte. "Malfoy?"

**xxxxxxxDHxxxxxxx**

Draco viu quando o outro homem chegou, o estava observando cautelosamente para ver o que ele faria. O loiro notou as roupas primeiro e ficou imaginando quem apareceria em uma festa vestindo um terno. Não que ficasse ruim nele. Já o cabelo...preto e pela maneira que a luz refletia nele, macio, porém bagunçado como se ele tivesse esquecido de penteá-los. Parecido com o de…o de Potter. Os olhos de Draco alargaram-se com a súbita revelação e ele rapidamente voltou a olhar para a festa. Merlin! Ele tinha acabado de ficar secando Potter! Harry Potter! Talvez se ele continuasse fingindo que não o tinha visto, o outro iria embora.

Mas ele não teve tanta sorte. "Malfoy?" Draco fez uma careta enquanto mudava de posição. Ele queria evitar esse encontro pelos próximos cinquenta anos. Ele não via Potter há três anos e esperava que essa feliz condição fosse mantida. Virou seu rosto em direção a Potter, forçando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. Acenando com a cabeça brevemente, ele respondeu "Potter." Por um instante muito desconfortável os dois se encararam, então Draco viu Potter revirar os olhos e voltar a observar a festa logo abaixo.

"Isso é estupidez. Nós não somos mais crianças e eu não tenho tempo para ficar brigando com você. Entendeu?" Potter disse isso em voz baixa e nem ao menos olhou para ele. Draco trincou os dentes. Que coisa irritante. Ele se aproximou alguns passos de Potter e não pode evitar um sorriso sarcástico quando o homem menor voltou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida em uma pergunta silenciosa. Draco ignorou isso e disse "Muito bem, temos um trato" e estendeu a mão para selarem o acordo, mas quase recuou quando teve uma sensação de _déjà vu_. Entretanto, ele não podia puxar a mão de volta. Iria parecer um idiota.

Uma mão quente apertou a sua e Draco olhou surpreso para baixo, vendo a mão de Potter selando o acordo. Um pequeno sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto e ele ergueu os olhos encontrando os de Potter. Ele também estava sorrindo e como ficava bonito quando sorria... Draco impediu-se de pensar nisso enquanto ambos se reencostavam no peitoril.

**xxxxxxxDHxxxxxx**

Harry observou a festa lá em baixo mais uma vez. Ele ainda sorria. Quem imaginaria que ele estaria conversando confortavelmente com o homem que um dia foi seu rival? E quem diria que ele iria gostar tanto? Eles já estavam conversando a meia hora. Draco contou a Harry tudo sobre seu trabalho de estilista e Harry contou a Draco sobre seu mais novo sucesso no tribunal. Oficialmente, Harry era um Auror, mas tinha defendido alguns casos para ativistas defensores dos direitos dos lobisomens e acabou gostando. Pelo olhar do loiro, ele podia adivinhar que Direito era uma coisa que Malfoy jamais imaginaria ver Harry Potter fazendo.

Olhando para baixo, ele podia ver que Parkinson ainda estava conversando com Seamus, mas Remus havia mudado para um grupo de pessoas mais velhas. "Pansy Parkinson creceu e ficou bonita. Não é, Malfoy?" Ele deu uma olhada rápida para o homem mais velho. "Porque vocês cancelaram o noivado?" Pelo canto do olho, Harry pôde ver Malfoy fazer uma careta.

"Bem Potter, me diga como você se sentiria se tivesse um casamento arranjado com seu melhor amigo." Malfoy encarou o outro, mas Harry nem notou. Ele estava muito ocupado imaginado Rony com um vestido de noiva. Ele começou a rir e não conseguia parar. Toda vez que ele começava a se acalmar um pouco, ele via a cara de Malfoy e começava a rir novamente.

Uma cotovelada em sua cintura o fez parar de rir histericamente e ele olhou para Malfoy com lágrimas de riso nos olhos. "O que?" Malfoy parecia em pânico, o seu olhar ia de Harry para algum lugar atrás de si mesmo. "O que foi, Malfoy?" O loiro o encarou. "Rápido Potter. Me beije!" Harry o olhou surpreso. "Com...como é que é?"

* * *

**1** – A expressão original usada foi "Social Butterfly" e significa algo como "pessoa que faz amizade fácil, que vai para as festas" equivale mais ou menos ao nosso "descolado". Eu preferi usar "festeiro" devido a situação.

**N/A:** Hum…Desculpem! Esse capítulo estava ficando muito grande pro meu gosto! Obrigada pelas revisões!

**N/T: **Deixem revisões viu? Todas elas são traduzidas e enviadas para a Kauro2.50, mas são respondidas por mim. E não escutem a Kauro hehe, a tendência é os capítulos aumentarem de tamanho. Vou tentar atualizar domingo que vem, então sejam bondosos e cliquem no botão aí embaixo.

**Resposta a revisões que não tem uma profile aqui no site:**

**Dark Wolf 03:** Oi DW03, realmente a morte de Dino é algo triste e irremediável, mas Seamus não vai ficar triste para sempre, aguarde mais um pouco!! E Harry não vai ficar babando por Draco, não inicialmente pelo menos. Obrigado por estar acopanhando a tradução, dá trabalho, mas recompensa quando alguém elogia )


	4. Capítulo 4

**Betagem: Fabrielle **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling e associados. A estória da fic pertence a Kauro2.50.  
**

* * *

**Matchmakers, Inc.**: O Plano de Seamus - Parte 1

Seamus Finnigan se manteve sério e encarou de frente o olhar sombrio. Encarar uma Pansy Parkinson raivosa não estava em sua 'lista de coisas a fazer', porém ele suspeitava que deveria estar. A reação dela era completamente normal, considerando a companhia. Ele voltou seu olhar mais uma vez para Blaise Zabini, que observava a cena com interesse e de maneira alerta. Cara esperto. O irlândes voltou a fixar os seus olhos na mulher. Ele precisava convecê-la a ficar do seu lado.

"Confie em mim," ele disse, imitando o tom de voz lógico que Dino usava várias vezes. Era uma sensação estranha, ele normalmente não falava de forma lógica. "Vai funcionar. E quando isso acontecer, você terá que me ajudar." Ele não se intimidou quando o olhar de desaprovação dela se intensificou. "Você não entende! Você não sabe o que esse…esse idiota fez com ele!" ela gritou, apontando acusatoriamente para Zabini. O homem teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado e as sobrancelhas de Seamus se ergueram ao ver o olhar surpreso no rosto de Parkinson. 'Interessante' pensou enquanto abria um sorriso. "Eu sei o que aconteceu. É por isso que eu sei que estou certo. Então, você está dentro?"

A mulher olhou para ele, parecia que o estava medindo e analisando suas intenções. O sorriso de Seamus se alargou. Ele esperava que Malfoy soubesse que boa amiga ele tinha. "Certo," Parkinson disse relutante, "Mas se você estiver errado sobre isso, terá que lidar comigo. Entendido?" Seamus acenou com a mão sem se importar. "Tá, tá, já entendi. E quando eu estiver certo, você me ajudará a juntar os dois. Temos um trato?" Ele estendeu a mão e esperou enquanto Parkinson lutava contra seu próprio bom senso antes de pegá-la, aceitando a barganha.

"Ótimo," Seamus disse feliz. "Agora vamos nessa!" Ele olhou para o outro homem. "Não esqueça sua parte, Zabini." O homem mais alto concordou com a cabeça de forma tensa, aparentemente ainda cauteloso com Parkinson. "Então não esqueça a sua parte do acordo, Finnigan" ele contra-atacou. Um gemido de frustração escapou da boca da única mulher do pequeno grupo. "Isso com certeza não vai dar certo. Eu conheço Draco. Ele não vai cair nessa!" O ex-grifinório mandou os dois calarem a boca. "Pareçam felizes quando subirmos as escadas. Dessa forma, nós vamos fazer Malfoy perder o juízo." Parkinson balançou a cabeça, mas aceitou. O trio começou a subir as escadas. Seamus sorria antecipadamente e os outros dois estavam com sorrisos falsos em seus rostos.

**xxxDHxxx**

Draco olhou irritado para o homem menor rindo à sua frente. Ele não entendia o que tinha de tão engraçado em casar-se com o melhor amigo. Olhando para as escadas, o loiro percebeu que a solidão que os dois aproveitavam estava prestes a ser arruinada por três figuras marchando escada acima. Ele não se importava com Pansy, Finnigan ele podia tolerar, mas a terceira pessoa… Draco começou a entrar em pânico. Por que Pansy traria voluntariamente Blaise aqui para cima?

Seus olhos examinaram a região rapidamente, procurando freneticamente um lugar para poder se esconder. Merda! Sem saída! Ele deu uma cotovelada em Potter. Como ele podia pensar com tanta risada? Potter ergueu o olhar para ele e Draco tentou não pensar em como ele ficava bonitinho com as bochechas coradas e com o riso ainda brilhando em seus olhos verdes. "O que?" Potter perguntou, mas Draco o ignorou. Blaise estava vindo, Blaise estava vindo, Blaise estava… "O que, Malfoy?"

Draco olhou para Potter e uma idéia veio a sua cabeça. Olhando mais uma vez para o trio que se aproximava cada vez mais, o loiro olhou nos olhos do homem menor. "Rápido, Potter. Me beije!" ele disse urgentemente e ficou mais que um pouco frustrado quando Potter só ficou o encarando de volta. "Com…Como é?" Se Blaise não estivesse tão perto, Draco teria rido da forma como a voz de Potter falhou.

Draco deu um passo a frente, encurralando o menor contra o peitoril e se inclinou um pouco para sussurrar "Rápido, Potter! Me beije antes que ele chegue aqui!" Draco resmungou ao ver o olhar confuso na face de Potter. Não tinha como evitar. Ele tocou o traseiro de outro e o beliscou forte. Potter de um grito e pulou para frente, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco para manter o equilíbrio. O loiro se aproveitou da posição deles e pressionou seus lábios contra os do outro, ignorando o engasgo de surpresa que veio das três pessoas que tinham chegado.

**xxxDHxxx**

Harry ficou rígido. Ele estava…Malfoy estava…um cara o estava beijando! Ele não conseguia se mexer. Nunca antes um choque o havia paralizado, mas agora isso estava acontecendo. Malfoy o estava beijando. Só um beijo simples, um tocar de lábios e até que não era ruim, mas esse não era o questão. Um cara o estava beijando e ,antes disso, havia beliscado sua bunda. Sua bunda! Ainda estava doendo. Harry ouviu o engasgar do trio e rapidamente fechou os olhos. Deus, ele estava beijando Draco Malfoy! E na frente de outras pessoas! O miserável tinha que ter uma boa explicação para fazer aquilo ou iria pagar caro!

**xxxDHxxx**

Seamus reprimiu uma risadinha e olhou para Pansy que estava chocada. Ela perdeu! Seus instintos nunca erraram antes e parecia que eles não iam deixá-lo na mão agora. O irlandês sorriu. Ele sabia que trazer Zabini iria obrigar Malfoy a fazer alguma coisa drástica. Tudo graças a Dino e suas fofocas sobre o passado deles. Agora a mulher não tinha escolha a não ser ajudar a unir os dois. Ela não deixaria de cumprir sua parte da aposta. Ele olhou para Zabini. Apesar de sua pele ser naturalmente escura, Seamus podia ver que o rosto do outro estava vermelho. O irlândes deu uma piscada e acenou com a cabeça para a escada. Zabini acenou de volta e se apressou a sair dali. Qualquer um que estivesse observando a cena pensaria que ele estava irritado com a visão de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se beijando e isso era exatamente o que o irlandês precisava que Malfoy pensasse.

Seamus olhou para trás para observar os dois homens. Eles realmente ficavam bem juntos. Aspecto, peso e até o biotipo, eles realmente completavam um ao outro. Os dois eram bonitos sozinhos, mas juntos eram ainda melhores. Ele sorriu e bateu palmas, juntando as mãos sob seu queixo. "Ohhh" ele suspirou entusiasmado. "Vocês estão tão bonitinhos!" Ele riu quando Malfoy imediatamente pulou para longe de Harry. "Oh! Veja Pansy. Ele está corando. Isso não é fofo?" Seamus deu uma cotovelada em Parkinson gritando mentalmente para ela se concentrar no jogo. Ela se balançou e confirmou com a cabeça energeticamente.

**xxxDHxxx**

"É...fofo." Pansy ficou do lado de Draco, se inclinando sobre ele com as mãos na cintura. "Então Draco, quando isso aconteceu, hum?" Draco fez alguns sons sem sentido e o sorriso de Pansy se alargou. Talvez ela tenha perdido a aposta, mas tinha valido a pena só para ver o inabalável Draco Malfoy embaraçado dessa forma. Mesmo se ela tivesse perdido, porque ele havia sido pego beijando aquele que ela achava ser impossível de Draco dar em cima. Ela examinou Seamus pelo canto do olho, ignorando as baboseiras que ainda saiam da boca do loiro tentando desesperadamente se explicar.

Como Finnigan sabia o que Draco faria para se livrar de Blaise? Ela deu uma risadinha, sua irritação já esquecida enquanto observava o irlandês tentando chamar a atenção de seu amigo. Potter parecia paralisado. Ele não havia se movido desde que Draco se afastou, ainda estava encostado no peitoril, os óculos caído em um lado e uma expressão chocada estampando seu rosto. Finnigan estava acenando com as duas mãos e batendo palmas, tentando obter alguma reação do pobre homem, mas parecia em vão. Pansy segurou outra risadinha e virou-se para perturbar Draco mais um pouco.

**xxxDHxxx**

Seamus acenou e bateu palmas mais uma vez. Ele voltou-se para Malfoy e Parkinson, interrompendo a conversa deles dizendo "Eu acho que nós perdemos Harry." Os dois ex-sonserinos viraram-se e ele tentou não rir do olhar embaraçado no rosto de Malfoy. "Eu juro. Parece que ele foi hipnotizado!" Seamus deixou escapar um suspiro de falsa frustação "Honestamente, Malfoy. Olha o que você fez com o rapaz!" Ele apontou para Harry e riu quando Malfoy recomeçou a balbuciar coisas desconexas. Parkinson observou seu amigo, a surpresa ainda estampada em sua face, então ela voltou-se para Harry.

Seamus ficou olhando a mulher lentamente dar uma volta em torno de seu amigo. Quando ela completou o circuito, ela voltou-se para ele e Malfoy, que havia caído em um silêncio envergonhado. "Talvez ele tenha sido hipnotizado", ela disse seriamente, então voltou a rir junto com Seamus. Ele se aproximou, apontando para si próprio e disse em uma voz comicamente mística "Então eu já sei o que fazer!" Erguendo as duas mão em uma imitação dos mágicos trouxas ele sussurrou, "Quando eu estalar os dedos, você voltará a si." Ele limpou a garganta, ignorando as risadas de seus expectadores e começou a contar.

"Um…Dois…Três!" Seamus estalou os dedos e Malfoy e Parkinson começaram a rir. O irlandês olhou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça. Ele não esperava que desse certo, mas ia ser engraçado se tivesse. Ele deu de ombros e ergueu as mãos "Bem, eu tentei." Quando ele começou a se afastar do homem paralisado, ele ouviu sons engasgados, como se alguém estivesse tentando falar, mas que não conseguisse juntar as palvras necessárias. "El..Ma..me..ou..e…" Ele olhou para trás e viu Harry com o rosto todo vermelho apontando para Malfoy. Sorrindo, Seamus reencostou-se no parapeito para assitir ao espetáculo.

**xxxxxDHxxxxx**

Harry continuou a tentar falar, mas não conseguia se forçar a dizer as palavras. Ele passou as duas mãos em seu cabelo e tentou ignorar os olhares confusos das duas pessoas à sua frente enquanto tentava se recompor. Bem, Malfoy parecia confuso, já Parkinson parecia que estava prestes a rir. "Aaaaaaahhhh" Por quê? Porque a única mulher solteira da festa tinha que ver Malfoy o beijando? "Você!" Harry apontou acusatoriamente para Malfoy "Você é gay?" ele perguntou, soando um pouco menos chocado do que ele realmente se sentia.

Harry podia sentir o silêncio cair a sua volta como um lençol, encobertando até mesmo os sons da festa logo abaixo. Parkinson olhou primeiro para Malfoy, depois para Harry, depois para Malfoy de novo. Ele ouviu uma risada baixa e percebeu que era Seamus. Ótimo, então ele também tinha visto a cena. Mas que merda. Ele nunca o deixaria esquecer isso. "Eu NÃO sou gay, Potter." A voz de Draco o arrancou de seus devaneios. Harry encarou o loiro, pronto para reclamar, gritar e dizer em voz alta todos os palavrões que sabia, mas foi impedido pelas próximas palavras do loiro "Eu sou bissexual."

Ele ficou paralisado. Sério mesmo, não havia outra palavra para descrever sua reação. Seu cérebro parou de funcionar e Harry sentiu naquele instante que ele não conseguiria falar mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Seamus explodiu em risadas ao ouvir a resposta. Malfoy continuava falando "Honestamente Potter, que homem hetero desenha roupas para viver? Além disso, gostar apenas de um sexo ou de outro limita minhas opções." Harry voltou seu olhar de Malfoy para Pansy quando ela deu sua própria opnião. "Quando se é bi Potter, você nunca volta para casa sozinho. Não é isso mesmo, Draco?"Com uma pequena risada, ela avançou em direção a Seamus, passando por Harry, e segurou o braço dele. "É melhor eu levar Finnigan e ver se consigo cuidar desse problema de riso dele." Ela arrastou escada abaixo o homem que ainda ria deixando Harry sozinho com Malfoy.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou pôr sua mente em ordem. "Você é…" ele fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego. "Porque você não me contou? Quando eu perguntei sobre o seu noivado com Pansy, por que você não falou nada naquela hora?" A sobrancelha de Malfoy ergueu-se e o olhar que ele estava dando para Harry deixava claro que ele estava falando com um imbecil. "Potter, nós acabamos de concordar com uma trégua. Eu não acho que compartilhar orientações sexuais esteja no topo da lista de 'Coisas para Discutir'." Ele virou a cabeça e murmurou algo que soou como "Provavelmente era apenas a trigésima." Harry franziu a testa e ignorou o comentário. "Então você me beijar estava no topo da lista de 'Coisas para fazer depois de uma trégua'?"

Malfoy corou e balançou a cabeça, dizendo "Esquece". Harry observou uma expressão mais cautelosa se formar no rosto do outro e não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco quando Malfoy o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Era em horas como essa que ele gostaria de ser um pouco mais alto, pois erguer o olhar e encará-lo era um pouco mais que intimidador. "Se eu tivesse dito algo, Potter, teria feito alguma diferença?" Harry se assutou. Parecia que a reposta realmente importava para o ex-sonserino, entretanto ele não entendia muito bem porque era tão importante. Ele parou para pensar um pouco.

**xxxDHxxx**

Draco teve que se controlar para não dar sinais de frustação. Potter era amigo de Seamus e tinha sido amigo de Dino. Por que deveria se importar que ele, Draco Malfoy, preferisse não se limitar a companhia de apenas um dos sexos enquanto aqueles dois eram gays desde o começo? Ele não sabia por que aquilo era importante, só sabia que era. Talvez ele não quisesse que essa tentativa de… daquilo que eles poderiam ter terminasse antes que ele descobrisse mais sobre o homem de cabelos pretos à sua frente. O mesmo homem que aparentemente estava refletindo sobre sua pergunta.

Quando Potter ergueu os olhos e encontrou os seus mais uma vez, Draco quase deu um passo para trás. Quem imaginaria que sinceridade podia brilhar tão forte através dos olhos de uma pessoa? "Eu não acho que isso teria alguma importância, mas teria sido bom saber, Malfoy. Agora eu estou me sentindo estúpido por perguntar sobre o seu noivado." Potter deu de ombros e continuou "Além disso, Como poderia haver algum problema depois de Dino e Seamus?" Draco revirou os olhos. É, ele podia aceitar aquela resposta.

Potter deu um passo à frente e encarou Draco, que mais uma vez lutou contra a vontade de recuar. "Agora me diga" o moreno inquiriu "Por que diabos você me beijou? E logo aqui, onde todos poderiam ver." Ele acenou com a mão, indicando a festa abaixo que continuava, aparentemente, sem notar o drama que se desenrolava no topo das escadas. "Onde as pessoas com certeza viram." Potter acrescentou "É bom que sua explicação seja boa." O homem menor cruzou os braços sobre o peito e continuou com a cabeça erguida, olhando Draco nos olhos.

O loiro poderia ter dado um sorriso sarcástico com aquilo, mas não o fez por medo de deixar o outro ainda mais irritado. Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia, era não deixar pessoas menores bravas. Ao invés disso, Ele sorriu intimamente percebendo o que Potter tinha dito. Então não importava muito que ele fosse um homem, apenas que as pessoas poderiam tê-los vistos. Era algo encorajador. Ao menos ele não estava prestes a passar uma semana enfeitiçado.

* * *

**N/A: **Muito bem. Mais uma vez o capítulo ficou muito longo para meu gosto. Vou deixar vocês aqui por enquanto. Me falem o que acharam, pois eu amo revisões! 

**N:T: **Sem comentários...principalmente sobre o beijo...deixo isso para vocês. Aguardo as revisões hehe.

* * *

**Resposta as revisões de pessoas sem conta no site:**

** Ana Zabini: **Oi Anna, queria eu que a fic fosse minha...ela pertence a Kauro. Sou um mero tradutor. Também adoro esta fic!! Bjus

**Vanessa:** Oi Vanessa, valeu por deixar uma revisão. Draco e Blaise tem histórias mal contadas...guenta as pontas aê, morre não hehe. O final da fic ainda está longe...hehe. Bjus

**Mai: **Oi Mia, realmente Harry devia ter feito uma cara...huahua. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e da tradução!! Bjus


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T: **Desculpem o atraso, mas tô sem tempo para traduzir e postar. O próximo capítulo ñ vai demorar tanto, espero.

**Disclaimer: A franquia Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. A Fanfic pertence a Kauro2.50. Ou seja, não tenho nada, sou só um tradutor!**

* * *

****

**Matchmaker, Inc.:** O Plano de Seamus Parte 2

"O queeeee?!" Draco se encolheu enquanto o som ecoava através de seu ateliê e fez uma careta quando Pansy puxou a amostra quase completa de suas mãos. "Você está falando sério? Você contou para ele?" Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Mas você nunca contou para ninguém! Bem, com exceção de mim…" Draco suspirou e colocou sua agulha na mesa. Ele só podia agradecer que não estivera usando a máquina de costura quando Pansy pegou a camisa. "Ele perguntou, Pansy. Quero dizer, eu o forcei a me beijar para evitar Blaise. O que mais eu podia fazer?" Ele ergueu o olhar, encontrando com o da amiga, e pediu silenciosamente por uma resposta.

Os lábios de Pansy se estreitaram e Draco podia perceber que ela estava pensando. Ele aguardou pacientemente e esperou pelo conselho que ela sempre tinha em momentos como esses. Dando as costas, a mulher de cabelos escuros moveu-se rapidamente através da sala e deixou cair graciosamente no sofa. "Eu não sei." Draco suspirou mais uma vez e também deu as costas para ela. Ele pegou alguns dos protótipos que estavam sobre a mesa para modificá-los. Ele já havia começado a fazer algumas alterações quando sentiu a mão de Pansy em seu ombro. "Ei. Você vai ficar bem?"

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça. "Hum, vou. Eu vou ficar bem. Ele…ele precisava saber." Outra mão entrou em seu campo de visão e forçou o loiro a olhar para a mulher. "Você tem certeza? Talvez você só...precisasse desabafar." Draco estava quieto. Era difícil pensar naquela situação. "Pansy, eu não sei por que eu contei para ele…ele só...quando ele me perguntou, pareceu uma boa idéia naquela hora." Ela assentiu e ajoelhou-se a sua frente para encará-lo. "Draco, talvez ele possa ajudá-lo."

O loiro ergueu a cabeça na mesma hora. "O que? Me ajudar? Eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu estou bem! Agora, me devolve a camisa que você pegou. Eu preciso terminá-la para que ela fica perfeita." Ele quebrou o contato visual. Pansy assentiu e devolveu a camisa. Uma vez que ele ficava assim, não tinha mais diálogo com Draco Malfoy. Ela suspirou e dirigiu-se a porta. Por um momento, ela olhou para trás, vendo Draco inclinar-se sobre seu trabalho. Por agora, ela iria fingir que não havia visto as lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos dele. Ela deixou a sala, fechando a porta suavemente, e começou a andar em direção ao Hall. Sua determinação soava através de cada batida de seus saltos altos contra o chão. Ela precisava falar com Seamus Finnigan.

**xxxDHxxx**

Harry ouviu o som da campanhia soando através da casa e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da porta. "Só um minuto!" Alguns instantes depois, Hermione Granger abriu a porta enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos. Um sorriso alegre surgiu em sua face quando ela reconheceu o visitante. "Harry!" Ela gritou enquanto o puxava para um abraço. "Hermione," chamou uma voz brincalhona atrás da mulher. "Você não está flertando com o meu melhor amigo, ou está?" Harry deixou a amiga puxá-lo através da porta de entrada e riu com ela das palhaçadas de Rony Weasley.

"Claro que não, Ronald," Hermione disse enquanto andava em direção a ele, curvando-se para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu vou deixar vocês conversando. Eu preciso vigiar o bolo que está no forno." ela disse com um sorriso e saiu. Harry abaixou o olhar para ver seu amigo. Aquilo ainda era estranho. Se ele não estivesse em frente ao homem, ele nunca acreditaria que seu amigo, o mais alto nos tempos de Hogwarts, estava confinado em uma cadeira de rodas. "Como...hum, como você está se sentindo Ron?" Ele perguntou hesitante. Rony virou sua cadeira de rodas e moveu-se até a sala. "Eu estou desejando cada dia mais que o enfermeiro do St. Mungos tivesse aparecido mais cedo. Fora isso, eu estou tão bem quanto um cara pode estar, eu acho" Rony disse. "Já Hermione está lidando bem com tudo isso." O ruivo sorriu para seu amigo e indicou o sofa para ele sentar. "Ela ainda acredita que eu poderei voltar a andar algum dia. Eu sei que se alguém pode me ajudar a sair dessa cadeira, essa pessoa é ela." Harry sorriu gentilmente. Ron limpou a garganta e olhou através da janela. "Como Seamus está lidando com tudo isso? Nós nunca mais o vimos."

Harry ficou feliz que Rony estivesse olhando vidrado para a janela. Isso o livraria de explicar o comportamento de Seamus. "Ele está lidando razoavelmente bem. Ele disse que quer se fortalecer sozinho e não quer aceitar minha ajuda." Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver tristes olhos azuis o observando cuidadosamente. "Ele está nos evitando, não está, Harry?" Então ele ergueu a mão, evitando qualquer protesto por parte do moreno. "Não, Harry, não minta para mim. Seamus não quer falar conosco. Ele me culpa, não é?"

Harry não sabia o que dizer. De alguma forma, 'sinto muito' não parecia apropriado. Ele se levantou e caminhou até seu amigo. Colocando uma mão em seu ombro, ele tirou Rony de seus devaneios, encontrando seu olhar determinado. "Ele precisa de um tempo, Ron. Ele não vai me deixar ajudar, mas ainda estou tentando. Ele vai acabar superando." O ruivo assentiu. "Eu sei. É só que eu…eu dormiria melhor sabendo…se Seamus…se ele me perdoa. Mas eu..." ele desistiu e virou a cabeça. Limpando a garaganta, ele se afastou de Harry. "Eu estou cansado. Vejo você depois, cara."

Harry ficou parado vendo seu amigo ir para o quarto que Hermione havia arranjado para ele.Eles pretendiam se casar, mas depois do acidente em que Rony ficou paralizado da cintura para baixo, os planos foram adiados. Rony passou um tempo com os pais. Quando Hermione ofereceu o quarto de hóspedes na casa de seus pais, ele quase recusou. Ela mostrou para ele que Molly e Arthur tinham menos condições de cuidar de um inválido e ele, consequentemente, aceitou. Harry sabia que aquele tinha sido um passo dificil, porém necessário. A Senhora Weasley não podia cuidar de seu filho mais novo sem parar de chorar e a careira do Senhor Weasley tinha ficado abalada por um tempo. Ron estava visivelmente melhor, pois agora até já dava algumas risadas. Era bom que ele não estivesse cercado por quatro irmãos mais velhos bagunceiros.

Suspirando, Harry foi até a cozinha e encontrou Hermione apoiada no balcão. Ela parecia calma, espalhando cobertura no bolo de chocolate recém saído do forno, mas Harry percebeu a rigidez de seus ombros. Era sempre assim quando ela estava se esforçando para não chorar. Ele suspirou outra vez, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Reencostando-se na cadeira, ele massageou seu pescoço, esperando diminuir a tensão acumulada na região. "Creio que você ouviu nossa conversa," ele afirmou em voz baixa. Por um instante, sua amiga não disse nada, então ela fungou. "Sim, bem, você já sabe Harry. A curiosidade matou o gato e tudo mais. Suponho que este ditado me sirva bem por estar espionando."

Harry esperou em silêncio enquanto Hermione terminava de decorar o bolo, o cobria e colocava na geladeira. Por fim, ela sentou-se ao seu lado, enterrando a cabeça em seus próprios braços e começou a chorar. Harry ergueu a mão de forma incerta. Todos esses anos e ele ainda não sabia lidar com uma mulher emocionada. O moreno começou a esfregar suas costas de uma maneira que, ele esperava, fosse reconfortante. Aos poucos, ela se acalmou e ajeitou-se na cadeira. Entre pequenos soluços, ela deu uma risadinha. "Que idiotice. Toda vez que nós achamos que estamos bem e pensamos que vamos nos comportar normalmente durante uma de suas visitas, você aparece e nós dois ficamos tristes." Hermione deu outra risada. "Me desculpe por isso Harry. Sinceramente, nós não saberíamos o que fazer se não fosse suas visitas semanais."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Talvez vocês devessem sair mais de casa." Hermione encontrou seu olhar por um momento, mas abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, observando seus mãos abrindo e fechando sobre a mesa. "O problema é," ela sussurrou, "Eu acho que Ron está com medo de ser visto numa cadeira de rodas. Ele não...ele não percebe que existem muitas pessoas que estão na mesma situação." Ela se levantou e pegou a chaleira, colocando um pouco de chá para si e ofereceu para ele, que recusou, antes de sentar-se e continuar. "Eu acho…eu acho que ele está assustado com a possibilidade de alguém conhecido o ver e isso não o deixa sair de casa. Eu sei que ele quer sair. Ultimamente tudo que ele faz é olhar pela janela." Ela deu um gole no seu chá e franziu o cenho. O silêncio preencheu o local enquanto ela colocava um pouco de açúcar no chá, provava de novo e assentia satisfeita com o sabor.

"Mas quando pergunto se ele quer ir para o parque ou uma loja ou qualquer outro lugar, ele só balança a cabeça e vai se esconder em seu quarto." Harry viu Hermione girar a caneca devagar. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Harry." O homem assentiu, lembrando-se de um tempo em que sua amiga estudava por horas ao invés de admitir que ela não tinha todas as respostas. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, tudo bem?" Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso trêmulo. "Obrigado Harry. E aquele negócio com Seamus? Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar ao normal eventualmente. Eu só espero que seja mais cedo e não mais tarde. Ron já se castiga o suficiente sem ter de ficar imaginando o que Seamus está sentindo."

Harry apertou a mão dela e se despediu. Saiu da casa e andou devagar até a rua. Sabia que seus amigos apreciavam suas visitas, mas em alguns dias, como hoje, parecia não haver nada que ele pudesse fazer para aliviar as coisas. Porém, ele prometeu ajudar e Harry Potter era um homem de palavra. Normalmente, se ele precisava encontrar alguém, ele pediria ajuda a Seamus. Gemendo internamente, Harry já imaginava que aquela seria uma conversa bem estranha. Ele achou um terreno vazio perto da casa dos Granger e, averiguando que estava bem escondido atrás de uma árvore, Harry aparatou na rua atrás do prédio onde trabalhava. Adiamento era a melhor tática a se usar em casos sem solução, como este, por exemplo. Harry passou as mãos pelo seu terno, alisando-o, e, involuntariamente, passou-as pelo cabelo. Ele não tinha nenhum trabalho para fazer, mas ao menos podia ficar revisando os arquivos dos casos antigos. Ele suspirou e abriu a porta dos fundos. Andando apressado pelo corredor, ele encontrou o que parecia ser uma pilha de roupas ambulante.

Ele riu ao reconhecer uma voz abafada que disse "Com licença!" de trás da montanha de tecido. "Malfoy! É você?" Harry removeu a metade de cima do monte nos braços do loiro. "Potter!" ele disse surpreso. "O que está fazendo aqui?" Harry sorriu e olhou para o fardo em seus braços. "Te ajudando, aparentemente." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu ainda mais para seu ex-rival. "Então, por que você não está usando mágica para transportar?"

Malfoy indicou com a cabeça para ele segui-lo. "Eu não quero correr o risco que a mágica interfira com os feitiços que vou colocar mais tarde." O loiro permaneceu quieto enquanto liderava o caminho até o elevador. O silêncio durou até que eles chegaram no escritório de Malfoy no quarto andar e depositaram a pilha de roupas. O homem maior virou-se encarando Harry sem jeito. O moreno notou o desconforto em seu rosto e percebeu a razão. "Eu…" ele começou, mas acabou ficando em silêncio. Jogando sua cautela pela janela, Harry continuou a falar. "Eu quero seu conselho numa questão."

Malfoy encontrou o olhar de Harry pela primeira vez. Ele quase sorriu, a surpresa estampada em sua face. "Você o que?! Hum, eu acho que posso tentar te ajudar, mas não tenho certeza qual vai ser minha serventia." Ele apontou com a mão para o sofá para Harry sentar, então puxou um banco para que ele pudesse sentar-se a sua frente. Harry sentou-se, com as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Bem, na verdade, eu só preciso conversar com alguém." As sobrancelhas de Malfoy se ergueram. "Por que você não conversa com Weasley ou algum de seus outros amigos?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e se encostou no sofá, encarando o teto. "Isso meio que envolve todos eles." O silêncio permaneceu apenas por alguns instantes, antes de Malfoy o quebrar "Entendo." Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. "Eu acho que já que você me contou sobre Zabini," Malfoy recuou e desviou o olhar, "Eu poderia te contar sobre o que aconteceu." Malfoy encontrou seus olhos dessa vez, claramente interessado. "Bem," Harry começou "Dino e Hermione estavam tentando fazer Rony se acostumar com o mundo trouxa. Era para o casamento deles. Hermione achou que já que Rony iria casar com ela, então ele devia se familiarizar com alguns obejtos trouxas. Dino estava ajudando."

Harry parou e ficou observando Malfoy pegar um pedaço de roupa e comparar com um desenho pregado no mural acima da cadeira. Sentando-se novamente, o loiro assentiu para Harry continuar. "Eles decidiram ensinar Rony a dirigir. As primeiras vezes foram boas. Uma noite porém, Ron perdeu o controle do carro. Eles bateram em uma árvore e Dino morreu com o impacto. Hermione sofreu uma concusão, mas Ron ficou paralizado da cintura para baixo." Os olhos de Malfoy se alargaram de surpresa. "Como isso aconteceu? Eles possuem feitiços para curar isso." Harry balançou a cabeça. "O enfermeiro do St. Mungos não chegou a tempo. Eles já haviam levado Rony para um hospital trouxa. Ele não pode mais andar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa e está agora em uma cadeira de rodas. Seamus não falou mais com eles depois disso."

Harry suspirou e inclinou-se na direção do outro, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. "Mas Ron e Hermione…eles são meus amigos. Eu quero ajudar. Eu acho que Seamus pode me ajudar, mas…veja bem, como posso começar uma conversa como essa?" Ele se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhando para cima, Harry encontrou um olhar amigo de Malfoy. Então o outro levantou-se e Harry esperou enquanto ele procurava algo em um gabinete de arquivos próximo a janela. Em resposta a pergunta silenciosa de Harry, Malfoy começou a falar enquanto abria o armário e procurava alguma coisa lá dentro.

"Há alguns anos atrás, a mãe de Pansy foi viajar pela América e encontrou um cirurgião bruxo. Ele combinava técnicas trouxas e bruxas e...ai!" Malfoy parou e colocou o dedo entre os lábios, sugando um corte de papel. Ele liberou o dedo e o analisou rapidamente, antes de continuar a procurar em um novo armário. Harry permaneceu em silêncio, segurando o fôlego. Será que isso significava...? "De qualquer maneira," o loiro continuou, "ele operou algumas pessoas, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, e os ajudou durante a reabilitação. De acordo com Pansy, ele tem uma taxa de sucesso de 70 por cento, mas ele é a única pessoa que eu já ouvi falar que pode ajudar um paralítico sem chances de voltar a andar. Ahá!"

Malfoy voltou-se triunfante para Harry, sua mão segurando um papel. "Eu sabia que ainda tinha este número." Ele balançou o panfleto feliz e cruzou a sala para ficar em frente a Harry. "Aqui. Tente ligar para ele. Ele é caro, mas vale a pena se Weasley puder voltar a andar de novo, certo?" O moreno continuava sentado em silêncio, encarando o panfleto. Ele podia ajudar Ron. Ele ergueu a cabeça encontando os olhos de Malfoy. "Você percebe que você está realmente ajudando Rony, não percebe?" Malfoy deu de ombros sem se importar. "Você me ajudou, Potter," ele disse simplesmente. "Se eu posso te ajudar, então quero tentar."

Harry levantou-se e pegou o panfleto na mão do homem maior. Ele olhou para o papel e então jogou seus braços em volta de Malfoy, que se enrijeceu surpreso. "Obrigado! Muito obrigado! Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim, Malfoy." O moreno soltou Malfoy e se afastou, apertando o papel contra o peito. "Se você precisar de qualquer coisa Malfoy, fale comigo. Quero dizer, um beijinho não é nada comparado ao que você acabou de fazer!" Harry quase correu até a porta, mas parou e lançou um sorriso enorme para o loiro. Então ele se apressou até seu escritório. Não importava o preço, desde que Rony tivesse uma chance de voltar a andar.

**xxxDHxxx**

Draco permaneceu parado em seu ateliê. Ele sabia que estava corando pelo calor em sua face. Era uma sensação boa, ser abraçado por Potter. Ele virou-se e voltou a sentar em sua mesa de trabalho. Seu coração parecia mais leve e ele percebeu que estava sorrindo. Ajudar Potter tinha feito isso. Erguendo uma peça de roupa e uma tesoura, ele começou a fazer um robe que tinha desenhado, mas logo parou para olhar pela janela. Ele estava com Potter em sua mente e parecia que ele ficaria por lá durante um tempo. Não que isso o incomodava. Ele tinha coisas piores para lidar. Ao menos, Potter era bonito.

**xxxDHxxx**

Seamus suspirou profundamente, enxugando seu cabelo cor de areia. Ele estava tomando banho quando foi atigindo por uma onda de lembranças de Dino. Ele não conseguiu evitar; ele apenas sentou-se e deixou a água cair, levando suas lágrimas embora. Agora ele estava com dor de cabeça e com os olhos inchados. Deixando-se cair no sofá, ele revirou os olhos quando a campanhia tocou. Claro, logo agora. Ele passou a mão por baixo dos olhos e se dirigiu até a porta. Ao abrir, deparou-se com Pansy Parkinson parada impacientemente no corredor, batendo com o salto-alto no chão.

"Sabe," ela começou a dizer enquanto entrava no apartamento, "é perigoso abrir a porta sem antes checar quem é." Seamus deu de ombros e fechou a porta. "Eu sou um bruxo em uma vizinhança trouxa, Parkinson. O que eles podem fazer contra mim?" Ele a ultrapassou e jogou-se no sofá mais uma vez. "Então, em que posso te ajudar?" Parkisnon sentou-se ao seu lado e alisou uma dobra de sua saia antes de responder. "Eu preciso saber como exatamente você pretende unir Draco e Potter. Eu não quero que Draco se machuque de novo e me parece que Potter é hetero."

Seamus ergueu a mão, impedindo que a mulher continuasse a falar. "Confie em mim. Quero dizer, eu já estive errado sobre algo desse tipo?" Parkison balançou a cabeça devagar. "Então, para juntar aqueles dois, nós não precisamos fazer muita coisa. Se nós continuarmos a colocá-los em situações onde estarão juntos, eventualmente eles irão se apaixonar." Parkisnon assentiu. "Mas como vamos fazer isso?" Seamus sorriu e simpesmente disse "Blaise Zabini."

A ex-sonserina ergueu-se perigosamente e encarou o irlandês. "Você está fumando maconha ou alguma coisa do tipo? Uma vez já foi ruim o suficiente! Não foi você que teve que cuidar do Draco depois que ele apareceu. Eu não posso continuar…" Seamus pulou rapidamente do sofa falando apressado "Com sorte, você não vai mais precisar fazer isso." Parkinson ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente. "O que quer dizer?" Seamus abriu um sorriso. "Malfoy já recorreu a Harry uma vez. Eu acho que ele fará isso de novo." Ele andou até a cozinha, pegando um menu preso por um imã de geladeira.

Ele voltou e entregou o menu para ela, que o observou rapidamente antes de encontrar o olhar de Seamus confusa. "O que é isso?" ela perguntou "Isso," Seamus respondeu, "é o cenário para o passo número dois. Você convence Malfoy de ir jantar comigo e com Zabini na quinta. Mas tenha certeza que ele saiba que Zabini estará lá. Isso é crucial para o plano." Seamus a conduziu até a porta. 'Mesmo com você lá, eu aposto que Malfoy irá pedir que Harry também vá. E Harry tem um complexo de herói tão grande que não recusará."

Parkison atravessou o portal, guardando o menu em sua bolsa. "Mas como você pode saber disso?" Ela perguntou. Seamus balançou a mão no ar. "Eu sei. Não esqueça. Quinta à noite, as reservas estão agendadas para as 6:30." Ele fechou a porta enquanto ela se afastava, então se encostou na porta. Trabalhar com Dino era muito mais fácil. Seamus se afastou da entrada de seu apartamento e voltou para o sofá. Aconchegou-se, olhando para a vista da sala. Ele sorriu suavemente. Algumas vezes, sentado dessa forma, ele quase podia sentir Dino ao seu lado, com os braços sobre seus ombros, pronto para lhe dar forças. Algumas vezes, ele podia esquecer que Dino não iria mais voltar.

* * *

**N/A: Okay. Acho que já está longo o suficiente. Ah sim, eu disse que Rony está cercado de 4, ao invés de cinco irmãos, pois Percy não freqüenta mais a casa deles.**

**N/T: Nada a declarar realmente. Revisem por favor. )  
**

* * *

****

**Resposta as Revisões Anônimas:**

**Vanessa:**O beijo foi repentino? Achou? Eu achei tão...naturalmente armado huahua. Seamus nessa fic é tudo, pois tem função...e muito importante por sinal. Pansy também é fundamental para a estória. Eu também queria dar uma de paparazzi e sair tirando foto de tudo! Se quiser dar uma lida na fic em inglês é só ver o link no capítulo 1 ou olhar na minha pasta de fanfics favoritas. Bjus e obrigado pela revisão.

**Nanda W. Malfoy: **Que bom que gostou dos 3 capítulos. Eu imagino a cara de Potter quando Draco o beijou sendo de total espanto, tipo de filme romântico huahua. De qualquer forma, o que houve entre Draco e Blaise é um mistério...por enquanto. Que tal dar sua opnião? Hehe. Bjus e valeu pela revisão.


End file.
